A Time of Admittance
by Hazel Marie Graves
Summary: Caroline struggles to admit that she loves Klaus. Klaus says he will wait for her as long as he has to. Hayley raises her's and Klaus' baby away from the main part of New Orleans. Rebekah and Marcel settle down and get mated.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Caroline had up and moved from Mystic Falls to New Orleans. Finally she had managed to get settled into her house that she had bought. You would have thought that after six months she she would have been settled but no it had taken a full year. Sighing as she sat to have a salad and a smoothie that for dinner. Just as she began to eat she heard a knock at the door and frowned. Getting up she went to the front door. Since she had been in New Orleans and the only person that knew she was in town was Rebekah. So wondering who was at her door she opened it and nearly chocked on her words as she saw none other then Klaus Mikaelson standing there with his usual smug smile.

Seeing Caroline open the Klaus smirked and said "Well, hello there love. It has been a while since we last talked. Might I come in?" In fact it had nearly three years since he had last seen Caroline. He could still remember when he had gone to Mystic Falls three years ago where he had met Caroline. It had only been a week before he left that he had admitted that he had had any feelings for Caroline at all. It had been hell trying to tell Caroline how he truly felt about her and then he had walked into her bedroom to see her lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. To this day he could still see that horrid sight.

Looking up at him she swallowed and mesmerized moved back and let him in. Caroline was beyond words she couldn't believe that she was even allowing Klaus inside her domain. Shaking her head she said "To what do I owe this unprepared pleasure?" Following him she said "In here."

Going into the small dinning room she sat down and began on her salad again. She had been doing a lot of thinking about Klaus the past year but she had been unable to actually bring herself around to even calling him. Having him in dinning room though it just made her realize that deep down she had truly missed him. But she was still unwilling to actually admit that she loved him.

Klaus nodded and followed her watching her hips sway and the way her shoulders moved. As she led him into what he took as her dinning area he whistled low. She had truly outdone herself. Watching her sit down he asked "So, how have you been?" He didn't know if she was truly wanting him here but he didn't care. He wanted to talk to her. He had missed her yes but he had also been thinking about her like crazy and truly couldn't think straight most of the time.

Taking a bite of her salad she ignored his question while she chewed. Looking up at him she said " I have been well. I didn't expect to see you so soon. I take it your sister told you I was in town before she left again." She had always Rebekah but she wished that Rebekah hadn't said anything about her being in town to Klaus. She still wasn't ready to admit that she in love with him.

Klaus watched and heard what she said and nodded saying "Yes she told me." Pulling out a chair he sat down and said "I have been thinking a lot about you Caroline. When I told you three years ago that i loved you I meant it then like I mean it now." Looking at her he knew she could see that he was holing back. He wanted so badly to just reach over the table and drag her into his lap so he could kiss her.

Looking up at him Caroline swallowed and said "Klaus, please." She didn't want to admit that she loved him. In fact facing that she loved him she found it hard to admit that in fact she was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since Caroline had up and moved from Mystic Falls to New Orleans. Finally she had managed to get settled into her house that she had bought. You would have thought that after six months she she would have been settled but no it had taken a full year. Sighing as she sat to have a salad and a smoothie that for dinner. Just as she began to eat she heard a knock at the door and frowned. Getting up she went to the front door. Since she had been in New Orleans and the only person that knew she was in town was Rebekah. So wondering who was at her door she opened it and nearly chocked on her words as she saw none other then Klaus Mikaelson standing there with his usual smug smile.

Seeing Caroline open the Klaus smirked and said "Well, hello there love. It has been a while since we last talked. Might I come in?" In fact it had nearly three years since he had last seen Caroline. He could still remember when he had gone to Mystic Falls three years ago where he had met Caroline. It had only been a week before he left that he had admitted that he had had any feelings for Caroline at all. It had been hell trying to tell Caroline how he truly felt about her and then he had walked into her bedroom to see her lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. To this day he could still see that horrid sight.

Looking up at him she swallowed and mesmerized moved back and let him in. Caroline was beyond words she couldn't believe that she was even allowing Klaus inside her domain. Shaking her head she said "To what do I owe this unprepared pleasure?" Following him she said "In here."

Going into the small dinning room she sat down and began on her salad again. She had been doing a lot of thinking about Klaus the past year but she had been unable to actually bring herself around to even calling him. Having him in dinning room though it just made her realize that deep down she had truly missed him. But she was still unwilling to actually admit that she loved him.

Klaus nodded and followed her watching her hips sway and the way her shoulders moved. As she led him into what he took as her dinning area he whistled low. She had truly outdone herself. Watching her sit down he asked "So, how have you been?" He didn't know if she was truly wanting him here but he didn't care. He wanted to talk to her. He had missed her yes but he had also been thinking about her like crazy and truly couldn't think straight most of the time.

Taking a bite of her salad she ignored his question while she chewed. Looking up at him she said " I have been well. I didn't expect to see you so soon. I take it your sister told you I was in town before she left again." She had always Rebekah but she wished that Rebekah hadn't said anything about her being in town to Klaus. She still wasn't ready to admit that she in love with him.

Klaus watched and heard what she said and nodded saying "Yes she told me." Pulling out a chair he sat down and said "I have been thinking a lot about you Caroline. When I told you three years ago that i loved you I meant it then like I mean it now." Looking at her he knew she could see that he was holing back. He wanted so badly to just reach over the table and drag her into his lap so he could kiss her.

Looking up at him Caroline swallowed and said "Klaus, please." She didn't want to admit that she loved him. In fact facing that she loved him she found it hard to admit that in fact she was in love with him.

Looking at her he could since she was in some kind of inner battle with herself. Perhaps he thought **_she isn't ready to admit that sh is in love with me. Or perhaps she isn't ready to see me ever after all of this time._** Sitting there he said "Okay, than please lets just talk."

* * *

Reaching the border of Mystic Fall, Rebekah sighed. It had been about three years since she had been back to Mystic Falls. As he entered the town she could tell by the feel of the air that something different. Stopping at the little restaurant she got out of her car and looked around. Walking towards the little restaurant she saw Bonnie Bennett. Going towards the witch she asked "Bonnie, is everything ok? It seems different."

Looking up she saw Rebekah and said "Not really." It had been a year since Elena had died and now everything seemed so darkened.

Stopping she studied Bonnie's face and said "Bloody Hell it's Damon isn't it?" She had known that Damon Salvatore was bloody fool but something told her that this time something serious had happened to cause Damon to retreat back to his old ways.

Nodding she sighed and replied "Bekah, Elena died last year. And Damon hasn't been the same. He wont talk to anyone and it is like he doesn't even know anyone any more. He is entirely different."

Bekah dropped to the bench and realized that today made a year since Caroline had moved New Orleans. When she had ran into the Caroline with the first month of her being in New Orleans They had talked but she had said nothing Elena or anyone. That was when Bekah had known something wasn't right. But now she knew for certain that her gut instinct had been right all along.

Seeing Bekah's reaction Bonnie said "I take it Caroline never told you." Bonnie had called Caroline over the months and asked her to move back Mystic Falls but Caroline had been insistent saying that she couldn't do it and that she needed a change. After asking her so many times Bonnie had let the subject go knowing that Caroline had a point.

Bekah shook her head. Running a hand through her long blond wavy hair she said "I am so sorry to hear that Elena'sis dead/ How did it happen?'

Shivering at the memory she replied "you have heard of the Gemini clan haven't you?"

Bekah nodded. She had heard loads on the Gemini coven. In fact she heard that they had rouge witch/

seeing Bekah nod Bonnie continued "well their rouge witch went went on a killing spree to kill his family and Elena was along with a few other were killed as well." She herself would have been dead if it hadn't been for Damon saving her. Which what had been the ultimate seal for Elena's fate. Now though Mystic Falls was completely changed. Alaric barely came out of his house. Stefan proceeded to watch after Damon who talked to no one went around town in foul temper all of the temper. So far she had been the only to even manage getting close enough to talk to Damon.


	3. Chapter 3

As Damon walked around Mystic Falls he was in another foul mood. After losing Elena no thanks to the bastard Kai everything in Damon's life had to hell. He barely went without either getting drunk or trying to kill someone. So far the only one to somewhat get through to him had been Bonnie. In fact she had been what some would call a rock of support. When he had had to make the fatal mistake of saving her Elena it had been hard. He still blamed himself for having even let Kai get close enough to even manage to connect Bonnie's and Elena's souls to one another. He knew That Bonnie had been trying to do everything to save Elena but in the end it hadn't mattered. Now Elena was dead and he felt ungrounded and if he was being honest with himself he felt frightened. Elena had always been the to ground him but now she was gone. On yell of anger he headed towards his house where he could get stinking wasted.

Having heard the yell of his brother Stefan felt an unnerving chill going through his spine. Ever since Elena had died everything had changed. Damon's moods had been dark and just growing darker as the days went by. But the positive thing had been that now Stefan was with a girl by the name of Anne. Although he worried about Damon, he had learned long ago that trying to get through to Damon when he was in a state of peril was a very bad idea. He knew Damon well enough to see the signs that his brother was going off the deep. But this time it was at an accelerated speed and had been since Kai had so unceremoniously killed Elena by linking her to Bonnie.

* * *

As Liv and Tyler slowly over came their injuries they were gradually learning about what had transpired. It had been a week since they had visited anyone but as she sat waiting for Tyler to show up Liv had a feeling that there was something that was being hidden from her and Luke. They had learned through a phone call from Alaric that their older sister Jo had been killed but he hadn't mentioned anything about Elena or the others. Now though something didn't feel right she hadn't seen Elena in almost a year and Damon seemed far more unusual.

Showing up at Liv's house Tyler shook his head. He had found out through the grape vine that Elena had been on the people who had died when that attack from Kai had gone done. Seeing the sense of devastation the Mystic Falls was in he could tell that things had not truly been the same. Knocking on the door he waited for her to answer he looked around. He knew he needed to tell Liv about the news. But he was hesitant because he didn't want to hinder her gathering strength on her magic.

Hearing the knock on the door she answered and saw from the look on Tyler's face that something wasn't right moving back she said "Come in. What is going on?" Shooting straight because she was tired of being in the dark about things.

Pacing around in a fit of nerves Tyler said "Liv, it's Elena." Having just heard the news himself he was in utter shock. But now he wished that Kai was still alive so he could the ass. Out of everyone who had died no one had expected it come to Elena.

Standing up straight she looked at Tyler and with an edge said "Damn it Tyler Lockwood. Tell what in the hell is going on. From the reports I am getting is that Damon is hard to reach and No one has seen Elena in months. What is it does Elena need help?"

Turning to face he said "Liv, Elena is dead. Kai killed her. I just found out myself." Balling his fist he put his hand through the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Having heard what Bonnie had said Bekah shivered. She still remembered when she herself had faced off with her mother who had been trying to her whole family. She could understand why things in Mystic falls were in shambles. With a sigh she said "Is there anything that I help with? I know myself and my family are not well liked but I would like to help." The last time her brother Klaus had been in Mystic Falls things had gone down horribly wrong.

Bonnie looked at Bekah and said "There is so much. But we could use the help on trying to protect Damon from himself. He just hasn't been the same since."

Bekah nodded and said "I will see what I can do. It will require I stay fpr a while."

Bonnie nodded. If everything else could go to hell then she was willing then hell why not let Bekah help. After all things in Mystic Falls couldn't really get the much more worse then they already were.

Bekah stood and started to pace back and forth. She could understand the grief but there was something else more darker going on.

* * *

As he made his rounds around the town Matt sighed. Things in Mystic Falls weren't the same thing since Elena'had been killed. He had barely heard from Damon and Caroline in a fit of devastation had moved to New Orleans. The only people he still talked to were Bonnie, Stefan, and Alaric. But any other further contact he tried to avoid. He was still a bit put out by the sudden death of Elena. But most of he was worried about Jeremy. Since Elena's death Jeremy Gilbert had been struggling to cope with aftermath. Hell, a month or so ago Jeremy had nearly killed himself on one of his hunts. But at least he had found a girl that treated him right, As he turned a corner he shook his. He could see Damon standing on the ledge on the town clock tower.


End file.
